


Little Lies

by captainhada



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhada/pseuds/captainhada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman has a blackout, so Norma does her best to soothe him like a mother should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lies

As soon as she saw Norman blacking out, Norma took him to the bedroom. Her bedroom, because she didn’t want him to hurt himself by accident. She guided him to the bed and started unbuttoning his plaid shirt. It was summer, and he surely would feel too hot if he slept with all his clothes on. She had only a tiny silk pajama dress herself, the heat was that unbearable. 

“Mother,” was all he could say in his state, as she took his pants off.

“Yes honey, yes I am your mother,” she said, and placed a butterfly kiss on his stomach. She felt guilty for a second, but she couldn’t help it. It was a work of art, really. And well, that was just an advantage of raising her little angel. 

But he just opened her legs and positioned himself between them.

He didn’t do it on purpose, it was more like some sort of instinct, like a reflex. “Mother, mother,” he repeated. Norman was a zombie. His mother stayed still as he ground against her, but not for long. Little by little so as not to startle him, she began to ground back. It felt so good, almost too good. Norma didn’t know what to do, other than go with the flow while fate worked its magic in that room, while he explored her. She hoped he felt fine and safe in her arms, but also that he could stay like that, oblivious the world, manageable like putty in her hands. Alas, there was no such luck.

“Mother?”

“Norman! Honey, are you ok?” Norma put on her best poker face, even though it was hardly her biggest talent.

“What happened? Did I… did I… hurt you?” He wasn’t dumb. He could feel his own erection, he could see he had pinned his mother down. Norman felt a pit in his stomach. He was scared that the worst had happened. He didn’t want Norma to see his truth, let alone… he couldn’t live with himself if…

“Noooo! Not at all!” she said, trying her best to soothe him. “We were… hugging. You looked so scared, Norman, I was trying to put you in something more… comfortable, to sleep.”

He sighed with relief, and tried to get up to go to his room. Norma caught his arm, however. “You won’t leave your poor mother alone, will you?”

“I… I just, maybe I should…”

“I think it’s better if you stay here, honey,” she said, running her fingers through his hair, giving him that look that she knew he couldn’t resist, “I don’t want you to black out again and be alone in your room, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. We can look out for each other here, huh?”

That seemed to calm him down enough. “Okay, Mother,” he said. Norma pulled him down so he would hug her from behind. She could feel all of him even though he did everything in his power to be a son for her, to protect her rather than cause her harm in any way. He smelled her hair and kissed it, while his hand caressed her cheek. 

She grabbed his hand and kissed it, not wanting to let go, knowing full well that nothing would be the way it was before, that this was not the end. It was alright though. They were gonna cuddle and play all night long, and everything would be normal and natural, just a mother and her baby being there for each other like it was supposed to be.

The little lies we tell ourselves to live another day.


End file.
